


The Boss And His Harem

by Mangachan78



Series: Harem World [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Harem, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is the new boss, of the Vongola company . But he did not know, that the women there . Are more troublesome than in Highschool ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss And His Harem

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of ' The Boss And His Harem ', it will be a little OOC . And there also be OC 's, and maybe very big family fights . Since it also focus on family, and Tsuna is a little the black sheep in this . So that you also know .  
> \- Manga-Chan78

Tsunayoshi Sawada looked at the letter, he received from the mailman . It was a letter from his family in italy ." Oh apparently it's bad news ." Tsunayoshi said as he noticed, it was a dead letter .

Tsunayoshi also called Tsuna has lived, his whole life in Japan . He has three older brothers, and 2 younger sisters . Who all lived in Italy, and have good jobs and live better than he did . Tsuna wad never good at something, his whole life keeps going at making mistakes .

He was like a little black sheep in the gold family, his father lives in Italy and came only 1 or 2 times in a year . When Tsuna turned 19 decided, his brothers, sisters and mother that they will live with his father . But Tsuna don't want to, he could not live with some stranger . And can't say goodbye to the place, he always know and called home . " Grandpa died ..." Tsuna remembers the man, the old man was nice and friendly with him .

Tsuna 's heart broke a little, and few tears came out . He regretted that he never visit the old man . " Perhaps it better be like this, than live in depression . He was a friendly and a good man, he will be buried this week . I better than pack and go there . "

Tsuna looked around the airport, as he waits for his older brother Arashi . Who said he would come get him . But he's really late ." Excuse me ." Tsuna turned around and came face to face, with a woman with long black hair . And wore a business suit, and a some hat that you saw in the mafia movies . " Yeah ? "

" I'm Reborn, your brother waits in the car . " She said as she turned around already, she did not even check or he really is Tsunayoshi Sawada . But Tsuna followed her anyway, when they came out of the airport . His mouth fell open, when he saw the black limo infront of him ." Are you coming ? " Tsuna followed Reborn again, and put his bags in the trunk . And stepped inside the limo, the seats feels nice and they were black .

And looked at the man, who sat at the other side . He has short brown hair, and gold/Orange eyes . He looked a lot like Tsuna, but more masculine . " Tsunayoshi is nice to see you again ! " Arashi said as he hugged his brother . Tsuna hugged him back, yeah right like he missed him . They have not spoken in eight years . " Huh yeah I you too ." Tsuna said with some unsure, tone in his words . " Mama would be happy, if she saw how good you have grown . "

The car started and drove away, Tsuna saw Reborn sitting next the driver . " Is this yours ? " Tsuna asked ." Yes my business is doing very well, Natsu-chan and Yoko-chan are models . You should have maybe saw them, in magazines and in newspapers right ? "

To be honest, a big fat no . " And Yoshiro is a businessman, and is also coming back home . And our Hikaru is like me, he has his own business . But then with models and clothes, Natsu and Yoko works for him ." His family is totally like .. Perfect to perfect for Tsuna, Tsuna is happy as the funeral will be over ." And you ? "

" Yes everything is going well ." He said ." How's Kyoko-chan ?" Tsuna looked pale, oh shit nobody knows, that Kyoko gone to the other team . " Well I huh .. How's mom ? "

" Mom ? Good but she's a little tired lately, I do not know why ... But everything is going fine with her, she 's so happy she could see you again ! "

Tsuna felt that there was more ." Oh who is she ? " Tsuna asked as he looked at Reborn, Arashi smiled but to Tsuna it looked more an evil grin . " That's for me a know, and for you to find out ~ " Tsuna asked himself if it was a good decision . To go to Italy, and picked up by his brother .


End file.
